Trainwreak
by YukikoDemon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been friends since 5th grade, but what happens when Natsu gets a girlfriend and blames Lucy for their brakeup. Will Lucy forgive Natsu for what he did or will she let him slip away and make this a huge trainwreak of a mess. (first fanfic be gentle - )
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I guess this is like the prologue of the story, call it what you wish just don't make fun of my story or jugde to quickly K. My first fanfic and hopefully not my last 'cause i love to read so I thought why not write and hear I am. I wont continue if know-one reads or reviews nice things. ^-^ Please enjoy!-**

**Summery: **Natsu loved being friends with Lucy since day one all the way back in 5th grade, but things changed when Natsu got a girlfriend and kinda screwed that up and blamed their brake up on Lucy. Will Lucy forgive Nastu for his stupid acts or will she continue to hate the one person who understood her the most.

* * *

Flash-Back

Lucy was walking to the library when she heard a faint _Lucy_ coming from behind her and she stopped in her tracks to turn around to see her best friend running to her."Hey Luce, wanna hang today."Sorry Nastu, but I have a bunch of homework to do and-"

"You mean extra credit."

"Oh shut up. And yes _it _ is extra credit, wanna help."

"Umm-I-I-umm..."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know but I hate homework, but I love to spend time with you and I'd hate to see you so upset."

"Y-you love spending time with me?"Lucy was little taking back of what Natsu said. "Of course I do Luce, you're my best friend." Lucy couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous grin and what he just said. "You're my best friend too Natsu. Before Lucy could do anything else she felt something warm on her lips and she knew it was Natsu but why was he doing this. Lucy out of total confusion and surprise enjoyed every second of that kiss and returned his surprise with absolute pleasure.

Natsu licked her bottom lip almost begging for entrance and he got what he oh-so desperately wanted.

Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu dove in and deepened the kiss, both battling for dominance. At this point Natsu had her pined up against a wall, her legs rapped around his waist and Natsu supporting her up. One hand her thighs and the other holding her hands above her head. They never broke the kiss until they heard a high pitched squeal from behind them.

Natsu immediately dropped Lucy so she could stand on her own and turned around to see his girlfriend staring at them both with anger in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NATSU!" Natsu's eyes widened when he heard his girlfriend scream so loudly and was a bit taking back not hearing her scream with such anger before.

"Look, baby I can explain... we were just talking and I couldn't control myself and I..I-I umm..."

"You WHAT!" Natsu knew what was coming next and he didn't want that to happen, he loved his girlfriend but he also loved his best friend. " What couldn't you control...you raping Lucy!

"No No No... I wasn't planning any of this okay it, _this_ is all just a huge misunderstanding okay baby...so please don't be mad." Natsu was hoping she would understand but the look on her face said otherwise."Oh I'm not mad in FURIOUS! UGHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME NATSU" I know I know and I'm sorry I promise this will never happen again, right Luce. Lucy nodded her head not wanting to say anything.

"Oh you're right _this will _NEVER happen again because I am DONE WITH YOU NASTU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu was dumbfounded and speechless. He wanted to say something but nothing came out and he just watched the love of his life just walk away with tears in her eyes, he felt beyond guilty. He turned around and saw that Lucy was staring at the ground."You..."

End Flashback

Lucy snapped out of her little memory when she noticed Gray standing outside of her home shirt-less. She lifted her window up so she could talk to the ice-freak. "Hey Gray, what do you want?" Gray normally picks up Juvia and takes her to school so this was a little off for her normal comfort.

" I need some advice...mind helping?" Lucy noticed how flustered he looked and quickly pointed out how he was wasn't with Juvia.

"Is it about Juvia, did she finally dump you're cold ass" Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her own little sly remark even though it wasn't all that funny. "S-shut up are you going to help or not."

"Sure let me just get my bag and stuff and i'll be down soon."

* * *

**I'm going to end here 'cause I don't know if you guys want me to continue and besides this is kinda a prologue. Please leave good reviews and tell me if you want more, till next time ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again...I can't believe how many of you guys love my story I never expected so many of you to follow one of my sorry excuse of a story. Oh well if you guys like it then that means i'm doing something right, but anyways i'm so sorry i haven't updated yet its just thati thought this story was crap and you know how that can be. Anyways i'm just going to stop so you guys can read the story now ^-^**

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter~_

_"Is it about Juvia, did she finally dump you're cold ass" Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her own little sly remark even though it wasn't all that funny. "S-shut up are you going to help or not."_

_"Sure let me just get my bag and stuff and i'll be down soon."_

* * *

"Look, Gray, just go up to her house and apologize."

"I DID THAT, ughhh...she hates me now"

"I know but go before she leaves for school." Lucy shoved Gray out of her house and into the cold winter air. "What the hell Luce!"What I only pushed you calm down what's your problem..." Gray felt bad for yelling at Lucy like that, Gray lately wasn't himself and he hated that. He didn't want to admit but Gray was loosing his cool."I'm sorry Luce, I just don't feel like myself..."

Lucy looked at Gray who was still on the ground and laughed at him. "What's so funny...stop laughing." Lucy burst into laughter she felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. "I'm s-s-sorry HAHAHAHA. After what felt like hours of laughing she finally stopped and helped Gray get up."Okay okay I think i'm done now...few."Great, mind telling me why the hell you were laughing."

"You're loosing your cool because you're in-love" Gray was dumbfounded and in disbelief. _In-love...what the hell is going on with me...I never fall in-love._ Gray couldn't help but think to himself. Lucy snapped Gray out of his trance. "Come on we're going to be late for school and you need to make-up with Juvia before school starts." Lucy began to push Gray further outside 'till they hit the sidewalk.

"Ready to go?" Gray couldn't speak he was to nervous too. "_Why the hell am I so nervous!?" _Gray thought to himself. "Y-yeah, sure." Lucy couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked,but she just brushed it off thinking it was just something little. As they were walking Lucy stopped before they reached the fron of the next house.

"Why did you stop?" Lucy looked nervous, scared even and Gray couldn't tell why, but that's when he noticed _who _lived in _that _ house. Gray couldn't believe Lucy was still afraid to talk to Natsu after what happened... a while back. Oh well that wasn't going to stop him. "Come on, it's way to early for him to be awake anyways." Lucy looked at Gray and nodded her head slowly showing him that she understood what he was saying.

"Look Juvia's house is just two houses down,we'll be there soon."

"Oh, Gray, um... I can't be there with you...if Juvia knows I'm with you then she'll freak out thinking that you like me more than her." Gray didn't even realize that Juvia might think that... wow he really is stupid with relationships. "Well then why don't you just stay at Natsu's house till I call and tell yo-" Gray was cut off by the screaming blonde who looked embarrassed. "NO No No NO...I can't stay at his house!"What, why not?"

"Are you crazy! Who knows what he'll do to me?!" Lucy was so scared of Natsu. See ever since that one day with that whole incident that happened, she was scared that Natsu might do it again even though she enjoyed it last time...but that's besides the point, look the point was that Lucy is** not** going into Natsu's house no matter what.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually knocking on his door when I specifically said that I don't want to go to Natsu's house! AND you just had to swing me over your back...I was going to runaway or anything like that." Lucy was lying. "Yes you were going to run, that's why I have you over my shoulder...jeez" Gray knocked on the door for the 4th time and finally he heard a faint _" Shut the hell up I'm coming" _ from the other side of the door. Lucy froze she recognized that voice anywhere and she would rather be somewhere, anywhere else but here right now.

Natsu opened the door to get a face full of ass. He could recognize that ass anywhere. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right there, he was just about to reach out and pinch her ass but instead he got kicked in the face by Lucy. "What the hell Luce, what was that for!?" Lucy looked at him with fiery red eyes that looked like she was ready to attack. Natsu quickly noticed and almost melted because in his sight she looked totally hot.

"My my, don't you look sexy this morning." Natsu purred while leaning against the door frame. Gray was feeling a bit uncomfortable and coughed sarcastically. "Excuse me! Gray shouted. But I need to leave now so I need you to take Lucy to school today okay?" Natsu's grin that he had on turned into the biggest idiotic smile that Lucy and Gray had ever seen.

"Sure thing, but don't blame me when we go to school and we look like a mess." Lucy gawked at him understanding what he meant at went for another kick but was stopped when her butt hit the floor. "What the hell Gray!"Sorry but I just seen Juvia leave and she looked a little mad so I think she saw me carrying you!" Gray sounded desperate and worried to see Juvia walk away, he chased after and left Lucy on the floor in front of the one house she didn't want to be at. Natsu looked at her and extended his hand out for her to grab. Lucy was reaching for it when she noticed the time.

"Crap!"She shouted and stood up abut to make a run for it but then she was pulled back slammed against something warm but hard. It was then when she noticed that Natsu didn't have a shirt on. "What are you doing I hav-" She was cut off when she was pulled inside of his house. His parents already left to go and take his little sister to school leaving him to walk alone. That's what he gets for not waking up early.

"Walk with me." Lucy was a bit taken back but saw it coming. "Uhh...am I required to...?" Lucy of course knew that Natsu didn't understand what she was saying nor did he hear what she said because he was already half way up the stairs.

"Stay there I'll be down in 5!" Lucy couldn't believe he just did that "_what an ass" _ she thought to herself wondering how long the jerk was going to take. About 6 minutes later he was down stairs ready to go. "I'm ready." Lucy couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in red and black. "_ Snap out of it Luce!" _ She tried to brush off all the daydreams she had of him and her.

"Good now lets go, I don't want to be late for my first day back in school." Lucy walked out the as confident as ever and then she realized how much she has been talking to him and freaked out. "Hey, you okay Luce?" Lucy looked up at him and she loved how tall he was the perfect height for kis- "_Stop Lucy you sound so not like you today" _ She mentally slapped herself and said to him "Yup now lets go."

* * *

**So...what did you think...well i'm sure you'll like it and if not oh well but next we will see what happened with Gray and Juvia. I was going to add it to this chapter but then i noticed that i was writing a lot like 1,000+ words so i was like ima stop now. Hope you liked it and i dont own fairy tail cause if i did i would make luce and natsu have kids and kiss all the time so yeah... till next time~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and thnx for reading this story i hope you like this chapter,and i' sorry for the late update i just had writers block 'cause i'm no good with lovey dovey crap or whatever so this is sort of pathetic, but that's besides the point. enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter~_

_"Stay there I'll be down in 5!" Lucy couldn't believe he just did that "what an ass" she thought to herself wondering how long the jerk was going to take. About 6 minutes later he was down stairs ready to go. "I'm ready." Lucy couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in red and black. " Snap out of it Luce!" She tried to brush off all the daydreams she had of him and her._

_"Good now lets go, I don't want to be late for my first day back in school." Lucy walked out the as confident as ever and then she realized how much she has been talking to him and freaked out. "Hey, you okay Luce?" Lucy looked up at him and she loved how tall he was the perfect height for kis- "Stop Lucy you sound so not like you today" She mentally slapped herself and said to him "Yup now lets go._

* * *

Gray and Juvia~

Gray dropped Lucy and ran towards Juvia, he was worried the she might have saw something. He heard Lucy say something but he honestly couldn't care less.

He ran to Juvia as she was just about to star walking calling her name from time to time and to his dismay she never turned around. "Juvia...what..the...hell..." Gray was out of breath. "Stop...moving...please."

"Juvia doesn't want to stop...Juvia is angry with Gray."

Gray looked at her as he stopped walking and he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. _"Is she really mad at me...and if so what did **I** do to make her mad at me?" _ Gray was thinking back to the other day of what he did...nothing seemed to pop in his head that could have made her so mad.

"Is Gray thinking what he did wrong to make Juvia so upset?" Juvia snapped him out of his thoughts as she came to a stop and looked back at Gray all teary eyed." Because if Gray doesn't know why, then maybe Juvia made a mistake to trust Gray again after all the pain and tears that Gray made Juvia go through!"

Gray felt terrible for making her cry like that for so long but since he is such and idiot he didn't think he was hurting her. Juvia was all out crying and she was now late for school too. She was so upset, she wished Gray could understand what she honestly felt for him.

Juvia began to walk again trying her hardest not to cry anymore, but she could cry for days and never be dehydrated, and she when she would drink a ton of water she wouldn't have to go to the bathroom as often. But that's besides the point~

Gray was walking as fast as he could to try and keep up with a pissed girl who was walking a bit to fast. He didn't like the way he was being ignored either. He tried to grab her wrist but she dodged him, then he grabbed her waist and brought her close to him. Now her back was up against his bare chest. "Stop." Gary sounded a bit more demanding for Juvia's comfort. "Please let me explain." There was a moment of silence and he took that as a 'go a-head', so he did.

"Look Juvia I do like you...but not as much for your satisfaction." There was a moment of silence once again and Gray thought she was still trying to soak in all of what he just said. "Juvia doesn't understand." Gray felt bad he never had to do something like this before, and he didn't like explaining shit like this. Man was he frustrated.

"So Gray is telling Juvia that Juvia is not what Gray wants?" Juvia was tearing up and she didn't know how long she had until she finally burst into full out tears again. "No no,ughhhh; look I like you and believe me you're perfect for me but i'm just to dumb to realize what I had until now and I feel like an idiot cheating on you like that. "_Even though we never were really dating 'cause I never asked you out." _I'm sorry that I n=made you so upset Juvia."

Juvia remained silent again and Gray let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't want _us_ to go down hill...you know? I just want to be able to hear your laugh everyday and give you surprise kisses and wake up the next day knowing that you'll be there in bed with me, carrying around our child and finally making a family with you..."

Gray just realized what he just said and looked at Juvia, she was now facing him teary eyed and looked ready to pounce. "Juvia...? D-don't y-you dare p-pounce on me!" It was too late her action was set and she was indeed going tp ponce on him "Gray, Juvia loves you so much!"I know I know, I l-love you too."

Juvia looked at him wide-eyed. She never heard him say 'I love you' to anybody she felt so special. Gray looked up at Juvia, the ponce she did knocked him over and now they're laying in the snow looking like idiots. "Can you get off of me now?" Juvia shook her head. "Not until Juvia gets a kiss from Gray." Gray was a little uncomfortable kissing her in the middle of some random guys front yard.

"N-now!?" Gray was blushing quite a bit. "Yes." Juvia gave him a straight forward answer with a happy go-lucky type smile. "Fine." Juvia cheered to herself and Gray lifted his head up to meet her lips. It was only a small peck. "There you happy." Juvia shook her head. "Juvia wants a real passionate kiss from Gray, and will not get off until Juvia gets what Juvia wants." She was being a bit self-fish maybe, Gray couldn't think of the right word to use in the situation he was currently in.

"Ughhhhhh...you've got be kidding me!" Juvia just shook her head again. "Juvia is not kidding you." Gray looked into Juvia's eyes and missed all the fun times they had together..."_A__m I **that** stupid to cheat on her like I did?" _Gray couldn't let go of the guilt he felt stab him on the chest every time he looked at Juvia, he was such an idiot. "Juvia is waiting." And with that said Gray slammed his lips to hers making sure not to collide their teeth.

Juvia was taken back by the impact but then slowly melted into his kiss. When Gray noticed she was slowly sinking into the kiss he swept his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. He got what he wanted when Juvia opened her mouth to allow him to come in and explore her mouth with his tongue. Gray couldn't help but think to himself "_I haven't explored her mouth in a long time."_

When they finally broke Gray was panting grasping for air and so was Juvia. She looked into Gray's eyes and said softly to him "I love you Gray, I really do love you." Gray was flabbergasted by what she just said, she spoke in first person, no one has ever heard her speak in first person before. "Juvia y-you spoke in first person!" Juvia looked at down at Gray and smiled. "Juvia knows, Juvia only speaks in first person when Juvia is serious and to the people who Juvia knows is important to her." Gray smiled to himself and hugged her. " I love you too Juvia."

* * *

Gray and Juvia got up and dusted themselves off and looked back behind them to see Natsu and Lucy walking there way and Gray frowned while Juvia smiled. "Lucy, Lucy Juvia has the best news!" Lucy smiled and waved to her. Natsu looked down and noticed how cute Lucy looked with that smile. He just wanted to kiss her so badly!

"Natsu..is something wrong, do I have something on my face?" Natsu snapped back to reality and looked at Lucy more seriously this time instead of dreamingly. "Yeah I've never felt better." Natsu was a little to cheery for her comfort. "Umm... you sure?" Lucy looked confused and concerned "Yup!" Natsu gave her one of his tilted idiotic grins and he put his hands behind his head and inter;acing his hands together behind his head while whistling a happy random tune.

"So what was wrong with my face, I mean why were you staring?" Natsu looked at Lucy and stopped whistling and put his hand is in his pockets and began to walk. "Nothing, you just look cute today." Lucy gawked at him with a surprised look on her face and said out-loud. "What did he just say to me!?" Juvia walked towards her and said "Juvia believes Natsu just said to Lucy that Lucy is 'cute today'." Lucy was still in shock so Juvia gave her a gentle push to indicate that they need to hurry and go to school even though they are already late.

"Come now Lucy we Juvia needs to go to school with Gray and Natsu, and Lucy must come as well." **(w****ow so not like Juvia to say something like that)**

Juvia began to walk as well as Lucy who was right behind her. Juvia walked beside Gray and reached for his hand but noticed it was in his pocket, both of them where. Juvia sighed in sadness and Gray heard her sigh and took out his hand and grabbed Juvia's hand in his. "How am I supposed to make you happy if you don't tell me what you want. If you want to hold my hand all you need to do is ask, okay?" Juvia smiled and gave Gray's hand a tight squeeze before laying her head on his shoulder. "Okay, Juvia understands."

Lucy saw Juvia and Gray and wished that she was in a relationship like that. She then turned to Natsu and mentally slapped herself for thinking that she could be in a relationship with Natsu. "_There's no way I would ever date Natsu, no way hell." _Natsu noticed how focused Lucy was with her thinking and couldn't help but think what she was thinking of.

"Luce..." Natsu was a little scared to ask her this but he was going to anyways. Lucy turned her head towards him and had a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah Natsu?"Would you hold my hand?" Lucy looked at him in pure disgust. "Why would you ever think I would hold your hands?" Natsu took offense to that statement and sarcastically jolted back gasping sarcastically too. "Luce... you really hurt my feelings with those words coming out of your mouth."

Lucy looked at him and sighed dramatically and said "Fine, but! you have to let go once we're one block away from the school." Natsu was over joyed and quickly took he free hand and laced both their hands together. "Yay!" Lucy laughed at his childish side and she felt so warm holding Natsu's hand, she could get used to this.

* * *

**Otay so ima end here cause this was getting long from my perspective and I thought that was a nice way to end this chapter and again sorry for the late update and i'll try to practice my lovey dovey scenes so it's more; i don't know lovey and mushy or whatever. Hope you guys liked the Gray and Juvia on the beginning and the Natsu and Lucy at the end and i hope you guys still like reading my crap story. Til next time~^-^  
**


End file.
